Cuando caiga Eiffel
by sonrais777
Summary: Cuando caiga Eiffel... esa famosa frase nunca, mucho menos decirla Félix Agreste, mucho menos cuando vivía en Paris, la ciudad donde últimamente todo puede suceder.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un capítulo con esta dulce parejita que adoro, y mientras vagaba por el internet encontré una frase que usan en Francia parecida a la de "Cuando los cerdos vuelen…" y está es "Cuando caiga Eiffel…". De inmediato me acordé del Mimo y Gigantitan y encontré una imagen de Edorazzi que me encantó y quise representar en este fic. Por ello todos los derechos son en nombre de esta chica, que en serio, tiene un art increíble. Y aparte de Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc, que esperamos otro cameo de los PV… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Cuando caiga Eiffel.

Capitulo único.

Bridgette Cheng, futura diseñadora estrella de Paris y primera Ladybug, que defendía Paris junto con su prima Marinette, estaba tras los arbustos con su amiga Allegra con su objetivo fijo, y sabía que Félix Agreste no se movería de esa mesa del café cuando su taza de café llegara.

-Ya lo tienes Brid, solo espera…- la chica de coletas asintió esperando el momento.

Tenía los boletos de cine en sus manos y esta vez no se podría negar. Sabía que Félix estaba muy interesado en ir a esa matiné de películas.

Vio al mesero y fue su oportunidad de salir de los arbustos. Confiaba en su suerte ese día. Y así como Allegra le ayudaba, sabía que Marinette estaba haciendo lo mismo con Adrien y sus amigas en otro punto de la ciudad.

-Tu puedes Brid. Es todo o nada.

-Sí.- un mesero la vio extraño cuando la vio salir de los arbustos y vio con más extrañes esa mano con pulgar arriba salir y desaparecer en estos. Lo que no sabían era que el rubio ya se había dado cuenta de sus presencias. Rodó los ojos sabiendo que iba a decir antes de que se acercara mientras quitaba las hojas de su cabello.

-Hola Félix. Qué casualidad encontrarnos aquí.

-Vaya que si.- dijo con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

-Sabes Félix, tengo unos boletos para una matiné de este fin de semana y quisiera saber si...

-No.

-Pero no sabes qué...

-Lo sé. Quieres que vaya contigo al cine. Lo siento mucho pero no quiero.- sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, a lo lejos se llevaba a cabo la pelea de los héroes contra Gigantitan.

El mechón de Bridgette decayó y bajó los hombros.

-Son buenas películas. Es solo para divertirnos un rato.

Félix la observó un momento. Bridgette no era mala chica, un tanto molesta, torpe, pero era amable y tenía que admitir que era muy bonita. Pero él ya amaba a su Ladybug.

-Eso no va a ocurrir.

-Félix. ¿No me darías al menos una oportuni...dad?- se calló cuando vio a lo lejos la escena de un akuma gigante bajo la torre Eiffel. Félix suspiró y tomó su taza con esa parsimonia que le caracterizaba ajeno a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

-Te diré esto. Cuando Eiffel caiga saldré contigo a una ridícula cita pero hasta entonces no será así.- dio unos sorbos a su café y fue entonces todo se estremeció.

La Torre Eiffel cayó.

Bridgette sintió sus pies separarse del suelo y la pelea siguió lejos. Luego vio a Félix que tenía la barbilla y su camisa llenas de café.

Este se levantó dejando la taza con total calma y recogió sus cosas mientras dejaba el dinero en la mesa.

-Paso por ti a las siete.

Bridgette no reaccionó al instante pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar gritar de felicidad.

-¡Gracias Ladybug y Chat Noir!

En cambio Félix iba a tener una larga platica con Adrien, al mismo tiempo que Bridgette buscaba un atuendo que usar con ayuda de Marinette en esa cita al cine en que, Félix nunca admitiría, se la pasó bien. Y Félix así se hacía un recordatorio de nunca usar ese tipo de frases jamás en Paris, la ciudad en donde todo puede pasar. Desde akumas, cambios de clima, bebés gigantes hasta dinosaurios.

Todo puede pasar en Paris.

-¿Esos son cerditos voladores?- preguntó Bridgette cuando salieron del cine señalando el cielo y Félix suspiró.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, solo acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel o Luka, se valen los tres. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
